Icha Icha Inc
by Karma's Slave
Summary: Icha Icha Inc, wasn't just any ordinary adult entertainment business. It is a worldwide sensation and it is dominating the industry. With its merchandise of magazines, erotic novels, and naturally the films it made, however what really made Icha Icha Inc stand out was its strict selective choice in its female entertainers. Planning on Rebooting Story.
1. Chapter 1

Icha Icha Inc

By: Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto Franchise in any form or fashion, this story is being written for the sole purpose of entertainment.

Rating: M for heavy Sexual content

Modern AU/ Adult Entertainment AU

Multiple Pairings due to the nature of this story. but canon pairings will stick out. Most of the pairings are Hereto and Yuri because that is what i am comfortable with writing.

Note: this story is basically inspired from all the Naruto Hentai, that I've seen.

Note 2: I wasn't sure if i wanted to post this story here, originally mostly due to the explicit content that will be in this story. but then i said screw it, and read over chapter one saw it wasn't so bad to post on here but any other future chapter will be maybe censored , depending.

* * *

Sakura and Ino drunkenly giggled as they stumbled into their tiny two bedroom apartment. The two young women were thoroughly trashed after a long night of drinking and partying with their friends.

Ino slightly wobbled to the couch as Sakura was at least coherent enough to lock the door for the reminder of the evening before joining her blonde friend on the couch.

The goal of the evening had been to get Ino laid tonight but alas it had failed.

"Saku, tonight was so unfair" Ino said to her pink haired bestie, "I've been so freaking horny lately and there wasn't even a single guy at that party, I actually wanted to fuck" Sakura put an arm around Ino's shoulders and pulled her into a somewhat comforting embrace. "Even as shitfaced as I am right now" added Ino. Sakura then unaware as to her fingers softly stroking the side of Ino's arm.

Sakura let out a small snort that went unnoticed, "Tell me about it" but that didn't mean she didn't agree with best friend, after all what was the expression 'great minds think alike'

Ino didn't say anything, So Sakura took as a cue to keeping talking, "It's because their all stupid ..."

"or had girlfriends" Ino whined as she cut off Sakura as the blonde moved out of her friends touch. "Seriously how did we end up at one of the biggest parties of the year, where every hot guy was already with some girl" Ino ranted on as she headed into her bedroom, Sakura sighed before following her friend. Technically speaking Sakura was already in a relationship, her boyfriend, Sasuke graduated early last semester. God, did she miss him. especially right now.

"So I take it, you did see Shikamaru with his new girlfriend, Termari" Sakura said to Ino

The blonde scoffed at one of the highlights of her evening, "How could I not, Forehead? He caught sight of me and introduced me to her" Sakura could hear the sadness in Ino's tone of voice.

Ino starting to get undressed. "You know what the worst part about it is, she was nice to me. It wasn't like how new girlfriend meets the old one. She was actually freaking nice and so I can't even hate on her, without any justification." Sakura couldn't rip her emerald colored eyes away from Ino stripping down.

"Nice ones, are always the worst Ino-pig" Sakura said to her now upset friend. Sakura then deiced to also get undressed as the tight dress, Ino made her wear was getting even more uncomfortable for the pinkette, either the dress shrank in the wash or Sakura had gained a little weight as she usually had no issue with wearing Ino's clothes.( and vice versa for Ino and Sakura's clothes)

As the dress started to slip down her body, Sakura caught sight of the tag and saw that it was a size smaller then what they usually wear, **'only Ino would buy something not her actual size'** thought Sakura.

Ino was naked which wasn't an uncommon sight for Sakura whenever they came back from a party, mostly due to the fact Ino would just hop right into the shower.

Flopping down on to her bed where she gave Sakura a decent view of her backside. "and I am naked for no one...that's just perfect" Ino said miserably. "God I'm horny, I swear it's nights like I wish I were lesbian"

Sakura couldn't stop herself from laughing as Ino's comment just completely surprised her, and how Ino said it as well.

Sakura still laughing down to her underwear as she hadn't been wearing a bra tonight, then plopping down next to Ino, "Oh hon! I thought you'd never ask" Sakura said jokingly. Then both of the friends laughed and rolled around a bit till they ended up in an awkward position.

Ino's naked body was on top of Sakura's.

Both of them overcome with silence as they simply stared at each other, faces somewhat close together and suddenly aware of each other's naked and half naked bodies. With the alcohol still in running around their systems combined with their own arousals created a very open state of minds.

Never let it be said, that Sakura Haruno is a bad friend.

"Do it" Sakura whispered to Ino

And so with Sakura's permission, Ino leaned further into the pinkette's face and kissed her soft lips. Sakura let out a tiny moan as she parte her lips for Ino, sucking her tongue into her mouth. Arousal surging through both of them as they kissed with passion. Sakura was surprised to how lighter Ino felt pressed against her, when she didn't mean to mentally compare it with how Sasuke's body felt against her.

Breasts pressing together as Sakura's hands ran up and down Ino's back, before she ended up clutching Ino's ass, squeezing the soft flesh and getting a very throaty moan from her blonde friend.

And with that Ino pulled away from Sakura for a moment as the long haired blonde brought her hands to the underwear Sakura was still wearing, She smiled as she could see the patch of wetness at the seam of her friend's underwear. It made Ino proud that she gotten that type of reaction from Sakura. Still smiling as she ran her fingers over that patch. Rubbing that area into Sakura's flesh Ino could not only feel how warm it felt but also how wet Sakura was for her. her blues slowly looking up Sakura's form, from her flat stomach to her breasts with her erect nipples to her friend's face. Sakura was red in the face as she biting her bottom lip.

Rubbing the outside of her pussy just a little bit more before she decided to stop teasing her friend, her hands hooked into the sides of Sakura's underwear and Ino removed them her friends body and then simply tossed the garment aside on the floor somewhere.

Ino then replacing herself back between Sakura's legs, out of pure habit Sakura wrapped her legs around Ino's waist, she could Sakura's wetness on her body and it felt good to the blonde, "Oh that feels good" Ino muttered out.

Looking at Sakura's body once again, Ino's attention grabbed by Sakura's hard nipples. "I wanna taste them" she told the pinkette.

Sakura grinned as she moved toward her friend, arching her back as she was presenting her round breasts to her best friend. She sighed at the soft touch. The gentleness of it was a teasing eroticism as Ino's lips decided which nipple to take into her mouth, it sent waves of pleasure throughout Sakura's body, especially her pussy. While one of Ino's hands played with Sakura's free nipple.

Groaning as Ino nibbled at the hard bud, Sakura then reached out for Ino's breasts, they were roughly the same size as hers so they fit easy into her hands as she playfully squeezed them. she took the blonde by surprise as she pinched at her nipples; "They're longer than mine when erect" Sakura thought to herself as she began to tug and twist, Ino's nipples.

Her grip tightened on Ino's breasts which caused the blonde to bite down on pinkette's nipple, rolling it between her teeth. Ino then switching to the other breast as her other hand was now playing with the wet nipple. Her pink tongue flicked back and forth, it drove Sakura crazy. She then took the bud into her mouth giving it the same treatment as the other breast.

Falling backwards onto the mattress pulling Ino down with her, momentarily their crotches rubbed together. Their hips started moving together as they instinctively grinded into each other as they kept played with each other breasts, exciting them even further.

Ino taking her mouth away from Sakura's chest not before giving both nipple one last bite and a flick of her tongue. Moving her mouth to meet Sakura's lips for another kiss.

"You ready?" Ino then asked, as the blonde grew a little bit nervous as she never went this far with a female, hell she didn't even think her and Sakura would ever be the type of friends to do this, ever. The near four years they lived together, it hadn't crossed her mind.

An unspoken question filled the air, How the hell do we do this?

"I have idea, Ino. Turn your body around" Sakura said to her, slowly Ino shifted her body around until her wet pussy was in Sakura's face and for a moment her hesitated, unsure of what to do as she looked at Sakura's other set of lips but then Ino felt Sakura's hands moving across the skin of her thighs, keeping them pushed open, feeling the hot breathe on her pussy.

Both of them quickly caught on in learning what to do as they were feeling each other out, seeing what was comfortable.

It was Sakura who took the plunge as she brought out her tongue to lick at Ino's nether lips, brushing against her. Ino couldn't contain the passionate moans that were escaping from her throat as Sakura continued on with these actions. "Ah Shit" as Sakura teased Ino's clitoris.

Ino deciding that Sakura couldn't have all the fun, bringing her face closer to Sakura's dripping sex. She found that the pinkette's pussy held a sweet but yet musky scent, and so, not to be outdone by her best friend. Ino starting leaving little tentative kisses on the outside of her friend's pussy. She smirked as she had Sakura writhing beneath her body. Ino enjoyed what small power she held over Sakura, so why not reward her friend with her tongue.

Sakura taking her index and middle fingers and thrusting them into Ino's pussy, still licking at the pussy folds as she began to finger fuck her best friend. Ino choosing to do the same as she placed her own fingers into Sakura. Taking Sakura to a place that only one other has taken her as she thrusted those fingers hard into the pink haired beauty.

They writhed with enjoyment as they fingered and licked each other; becoming more feverish in their actions as they worked their way to their overall sexual gratification. Sakura crying out her into Ino's mound as she felt ecstasy overtake her body.

You could say Ino was well rewarded for her efforts, seeing that Ino was caught off a guard as she hadn't expected Sakura to be a squirter, therefore giving the blonde a treat. Out of pure reflex, Ino swallowed what she could. While some fluid splashed on to her bed as she moved her mouth away from Sakura's pussy.

Sakura's hot breath and twitching fingers sent Ino over into her own orgasm and it hit the blonde hard, Ino couldn't take it as she collapsed on to Sakura, both of the young women panting heavily with exhaustion and completion. Ino rolled off of Sakura and turn her body around so she could face her best friend as they laid next to each other. both them feeling better about tonight.

"Who needs men?" Ino said jokingly.

"Don't start" replied Sakura.

* * *

"And CUT, that is a wrap for today ladies," a voice called out to the two women as both looked over to their director. "you were wonderful, beautiful" the pale man complimenting Ino. Not mention calling by her pet name.

"Must be nice sleeping with one of the directors, eh Ino-pig"

"Oh it is quite an experience if I do say so myself, ugly" Sai answered Sakura, Ino made face to her actual lover, Knowing that he was socially inept, that he took Sakura's joke seriously. But he is working on it!

Sakura glared at Sai.

A crew member called out to the young director "Sai, we need to get this screening, for Jiraiya to review over" Sai then going over to the crew to finish up.

"Why do set him up like that forehead?" Ino asked her friend

"It's too much fun"

* * *

Icha Icha Inc, wasn't just any ordinary adult entertainment business. It is a worldwide sensation and it is dominating the world with its merchandise of magazines, erotic novels, and naturally the films it made, however what really made Icha Icha Inc stand out was its strict selective choice in its female entertainers.

Jiraiya, a well known name the spanned through the adult industry. He was considered a god amongst men...or simply a big old pervert depending on who you talked to. Or as one of Jiraiya's oldest and famous retired model Tsunadae would tell him, 'He was a fool'

But the people gave him credit where it was due, he knew how to run his business; more importantly he knew what his audience wanted.

He started out as a simple writer looking for a publishing company willing to take him on but one day as the struggling writer was really strapped for cash, he decided to write an erotic short story, for some easy money but what Jiraiya didn't know was how that easy money story was going to change his life. A story he titled, Icha Icha Paradise.

And after a multitude of novels, eventually Jiraiya took it to the next level when he decided to give his beloved audience visual aids, First came the Magazine which he named after his first erotic story. And then came the eventual transition into film. As much as Jiraiya loved this business, there were a lot of risk factors when it came to making adult films, not just for the basic legal reasons, making sure his performers were of legal age, everybody was genuinely okay with what they were doing. Above all their health, that was always a worry, even to this day.

Which is why the casting calls for his franchise was very strict. He wanted his employees...No, his friends to be safe.

Icha Icha Inc was reaching it a milestone of its latest anniversary. It was a year that had to be celebrated.

So why was this porn legend currently drunk in his office, he had no freaking clue on how he wanted to celebrate this milestone of success.

Leaning back into his chair, Jiraiya let out a frustrated sigh. However Jiraiya's moping was put on hold as someone was knocking on his door, he refused to answer hoping whoever it was to get the hint and leave.

"Uh Sir?" a voice nervously called out, "they finished for the day, and are preparing the screening room for you"

Pursing his lips, while Jiraiya needed a distraction.

"Might as well" he muttered to himself.

"Oh Sir, one more thing, we just received a call that 'She' is on her way over...right now.

The old man froze in place for a mere second, Tsunadae

"What the hell does she want?"

* * *

End Chapter One

I have no idea when the next one will be out. I'm a nervous wreck about this type of story as is.


	2. Note, Reboot

I hate Author's Notes but I have to do this one.

I'm going to redo this story, while I only have one chapter out. I have been having a hard time trying to make it work since then. While I had been working on Chapter 2 for months. But I haven't gotten far and that fact ALONE PISSES ME OFF.

And I do feel that I wrote myself in a corner before I even started.

While I am proud of the first chapter, mostly of InoSaku scene because I am getting comfortable writing girl on girl. But my mistake was mentioning Sasuke before he was even brought into the story. And I was going to write it off as oh same name coincidence, then that just sounded stupid to me.

So yeah I am going to reboot it. Because I do want to write this story, and I glad I caught on to this issue early on.

So that this isn't a total waste, I am going to post what I did write of Chapter 2, though it isn't much.

* * *

Chapter Two: Back to Reality

Sakura Haruno has been in the Adult Entertainment business for about four years. starting out purely as an erotic model for Icha Icha Paradise, which was solely what Sakura's original contract allowed, before Jiraiya convinced her not only renew her contract but to revise if she wanted to do more than just model.

And somehow the crazy old pervert talked her into it.

Which was how she even met Ino to begin with, when Sakura decided to take this career to the next level.

Sakura shook her head as she mentally recalled her first day on set, the pinkette was reduced to a nervous wreck as she was not only filming a movie for the first time but it was her first time working intimately with a female. Naturally Sakura hadn't been a virgin when she got in the business but still she felt like such a fish out of water being the 'new girl'.

Her first movie Sakura played a freshman on college campus, her character was a stereotype of a social shut in and very sheltered girl. Then eventually gets taken under the wings of an older student, named Konan.

The pinkette smiled at the memory of her bluenette friend, Konan. Konan recently retired from the business after the passing of one her closet friends, she told Sakura that why she was working for Icha Icha Inc. was to cover her friend Nagato's hospital bills and more importantly the cost of his medications. Sakura could always relate to Konan in that regard as she too was in this business for finical reasons.

Now here she was shooting an erotic series,

'Sakura was in her dressing room, getting back into her regular clothes. Ino was still roaming around the building as she was with Sai. They were a cute couple while Sakura herself was single.


End file.
